The present invention relates to a device for the temporary storage of a record slip such as a transaction slip, account statement or other documents prior to their controlled issuance, in conjunction with and from a self service type printer. Devices of the kind to which the invention pertains are used for example in banks or similar institutions, e.g. in the so called automated bank tellers which are equipped with self service printers. The user(customer) of the automatic teller, after having inserted his personal ID card may receive a printed statement of his or her account status including past and/or present transaction record slips or the like. These statements are normally of a particular (physical) length. In some instances it may have occurred that the user has not received (or called for) an account statement for a lengthy period of time will receive or will have to receive a statement which should include all previous activities concerning his/her account but the length of the report is insufficient for that purpose. One could in such an instance simply provide as many account statement slips as there are activities but this is not an advantageous procedure, particularly not as long as the printer is still occupied with the printing of the data.